Tortan Project Runway Season 2
Maroon- Bottom 2 Yellow- Bottom 3 'Ep.1- Chicago' Baby! Winner- Marcus McDaniels Eliminated- Ryan Scoughman The designers had to make an outfit out of househeld items. Louisa, Marcus, and Scissor. are praised for their innovative creations. Marcus, who made an outfit out of a rain pancho, won the challenge. Janine is criticized for a tacky, poorly made "cocktail dress", Shannon for having too many colors that didn't contrast well, and Ryan for his outfit which had an unfinished top, bad tailoring, and a poorly made corsette. He was also criticized for not using his materials well. In the end, Ryan's poorly constructed, unfinished design made him the first to be eliminated. 'Ep.2'- Present Day Fashion Winner-Shannon Dreadi Eliminated- Janine Marwon The designers were asked to make a garment for Jenna Tysons' new collection. This outfit has to be made out of wrapping paper. Jenna won season 1. Shannon's outfit was deemed edgy and "Out of this world." Despite almost not finishing, Shannon wins this challenge. Janine and Michael land in the bottom 2. Janine for a cheap, trashy looking design, and Michael for his plain, simple, basic outfit. In the end, Michael is spared and Janine is eliminated for her questionable taste. Ep.3- 1900's are hot! Winner- Carolina Hvetzkov Eliminated- Erik Joseph In this episode, the designers have to work in teams of two. Because Carolina won the Sketch Challenge, she got to pick the teams. The challenge was to design a design inspired by a period of time(80's, 70's) Despite getting the earliest time period, Carolina comes up with a very well crafted design. The judges are still bored by Michael's creations, as they thought his design was too safe and that he once again did not take enough risks. They thought Scissor's design was overworked and poorly made, but he says his the fabric Michael chose was too hard for Scissor to work with. The judges find him to be too cowardly to stand up for his actions. Tatiana's dress is criticized for being too complicated and weird, and the model had trouble fitting the outfit. However, the judges are mad because Erik would not take responsibility for the top of the 70's dress which was deemed more 90's then 70's. They also did not like the color choice which the judges found to make the model look older. It was this and his poor leadership that got him eliminated. Ep.4- Tackle some fabric Winner- Robert Gray Eliminated- Brianna Elesqua The designers were to make an outfit for the cheerleading squad at a football game. Shannon was fighting with Melanie when Melanie told her she doesn't deserve to be in the competition because she is an Irkun*. Furious, Shannon races to the section of Fabritastic which had the fabric Melanie wanted and got it before Melanie could get to it. Melanie, despite this, succeeds in making a beautiful outfit. Robert won the challenge with his very colorful and teenage friendly outfit. Brianna and Melanie are in the bottom 2, Melanie for a cheap top, and Brianna for having a "pornagraphic" outfit. In the end, Brianna is sent home for revealing too much skin on her model. *Irkunism is a Tortan Religion Episode 5- Got Milk? Winner- Melanie Hubert Eliminated- Louisa Caviki Category:Reality TV